


Baby Teeth

by xblightning



Series: Adam du Mortain x Frankie Fairbanks [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, baby teeth... get it? because these are short... vampires have sharp teeth... nvm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblightning/pseuds/xblightning
Summary: A place for all of my short little Frankie/Adam drabbles. NSFW chapters are marked.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Adam du Mortain x Frankie Fairbanks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. “an army of little pink cats” | NSFW

Frankie moaned against Adam’s mouth as his hands slid under her shirt, smoothing up her ribs to stroke the soft skin just beneath her bra with his thumbs. There were too many clothes between them, Frankie decided immediately, and without a second thought, she leaned back to grip at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one swift motion.

Adam stopped suddenly, and it was only then that she remembered she was wearing her oldest and ugliest bra, all the way back from when she was a freshman in high school. The fact that her boobs were still  _ that small _ was the only thing more embarrassing than the bra itself. It was a pale blue color, faded and frayed from so many washings, with an army of little pink cats stitched onto the cups.

The pattern must have been what Adam was staring at, because Frankie didn’t exactly have much in the way of cleavage.

She crossed her arms over her chest out of instinct, but he stopped her. Not by grabbing her wrists or anything like that— instead, he leaned in again and kissed her again, so hard and full of heat that her arms fell away from her chest so she could dig her fingers into the sleeves of his shirt.

"That’s new," he said as his mouth traveled down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the line of her jaw.

"Don’t mock me," Frankie huffed, breaking away to glare at him. "It’s laundry day, and I—"

The rest of what she was about to say dissolved into a gasp when his large hand slid up to boldly palm her right breast. "I was not," he said as his thumb finds her nipple through the thin, worn padding, and a choked sound escapes from her throat, "making fun of you, Francine."

That was all it took to convince her.


	2. “you’re staring at him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a quick little drabble that i posted on my tumblr (@blightning) wayyyy back in august of 2020.

Adam is so handsome in the late afternoon. Frankie isn’t really sure why—maybe it’s the way the golden light seems to add warmth to his pale skin and soften the rigid lines of his face, or the fact that his short hair is slightly mussed from running his hands through it all morning, making him look uncharacteristically disheveled.

Whatever it is, the fact is that Frankie can’t quite seem to tear her eyes away from him where he’s standing on the other side of the glass partition that separates her office from the rest of the station, going through files with Felix.

“You’re staring at him again,” a voice chirps from beside her.

Frankie drags her eyes away from Adam to look at Tina, who is leaning on the wall next to her, watching her with eyes full of mischief.

“I’m just keeping an eye on my office,” she says, hoping she sounds more convincing to Tina than she does to herself. “After all, the last time Adam was unsupervised in there, he broke the plant you gave me.”

“Oh yeah?” Tina asks, playfully booping Frankie on the nose with her pen. Frankie bats it away with an irritable huff. “Then why do you have that look on your face?”

“What look?”

“The one you always get when you see him,” Tina replies, leaning forward just a little as if she was sharing a secret. “Soft. Wanting. But a little sad, too.”

Frankie rolls her eyes, pushing off the wall. “You’ve been reading too many romance novels, Poname,” she says over her shoulder as she walks off. “Get back to work.”

Tina’s laugh bounces off the walls of the hallway, light and infectious. “Where are you going, Fairbanks? I haven’t even told you about the way he looks at you, yet!” she calls after her.

Any reply Frankie would have given her is wiped from her mind as she walks into her office and her eyes instantly lock with Adam’s. The intensity of his gaze as it flicks over the features of her face makes her breath catch, and Frankie realizes she doesn’t need Tina to tell her the emotion he quickly smothers behind his green eyes.

She already knows.


	3. “a cactus?”

Adam replaced the plant from her office, as he said he would.

It wasn’t what she had hoped for. She’d hoped for a fern to replace the one he broke, or maybe even a calathea. They were supposed to be easy to care for.

And foolishly, she had even let herself hope for a hyacinth, like the one he’d given her outside the fortune teller’s tent. When his fingertips had brushed hers and his eyes had lingered for a moment too long.

But it wasn’t that.

“A cactus?” she asked, eyeing it reluctantly. It wasn’t very pretty.

“They’re difficult to kill.” He set it down beside her, on the edge of her desk where she was leaning. When he met her eyes, she was surprised by the amusement she saw on his face, making his gaze warmer than usual. “Nate tells me that’s something you have trouble with.”

“I was doing just fine with keeping the last one alive before you killed it,” Frankie huffed, purposefully tugging the plant a few inches away from the edge—away from _him—_ to drive the point home.

For a moment she thought he was going to reply with a dry comment as he always did when she goaded him. He would have, a month ago. But things between them had been different since that night at the carnival.

She thought that night was going to be a beginning, but looking back on it now, it felt like an end. He’d been actively avoiding her ever since, limiting their interactions to only those that he couldn’t avoid.

Like this one.

But he’d given her the plant, now. His obligation to her—and Nate—was fulfilled, and there was no reason for him to linger.

The warmth in Adam’s eyes died as he cleared his throat and looked away. “I should be going,” he said quietly. “I’m sure that I’m needed back at the warehouse.”

Frankie never thought she’d miss the early days, back when things between her and Adam had been all sharp words and all the looks they shared were intense and full of contempt. But anything would be better than this. He could hardly bear to look at her anymore.

“Of course.” Her voice was tight. “Tell the others hello for me.”

She didn’t watch him leave, pretending instead to gather up some papers on her desk. It didn’t stop it from hurting when the door closed behind him.

She bit her lip and looked down at the cactus on her desk, and wondered vaguely if he’d break this one, too. If he’d even be around her long enough to have the chance.

She hoped so.


End file.
